Hypnotic
by Nightbird
Summary: It's time for some Spike temping and tantalising W/S


Title: Hypnotic  
Author: Nightbird.  
Distribution: SHL, FoF, Fire & Ice anyone else with my fic, otherwise ask.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I'm just playing in his sand box.  
Couple: W/S  
Rating: Lets go for a R - just to be safe.  
Notes: The idea came to me in maths, Hope you all enjoy. Oh and it also  
answers challenge #13 requirements at the end.  
Summary: It's time for some Spike teasing and tantalising. =)  
Feedback: I bite the hand that doesn't feedback me. *eg*  
Dedication: Stryx, Soul, Gunbunny, Megan and Omega H - my wonderful  
siblings.  
Everyone who I made cry with "Who wants to live forever?" - I sorry.  
Inell, Elka & Molly.  
  
Spike groaned silently, his eyes fixed on the red lollypop that was  
tormenting him. His gaze followed it as it rose towards Willow's mouth and  
her small pink tongue snaked out and surrounded it. Spike fell backwards  
onto a cushion and groaned as his jeans tightened with the images of what  
that tongue could be doing to him *if* the Slayer and the rest of the Scooby  
gang weren't around.  
  
Willow looked up from the book she was pretending to read and grinned as she  
noticed the very noticeable bulge in Spike's black jeans. Those sinfully  
tight black jeans she decided with a whimper, should be illegal along with  
vampires with cheekbones that could cut steel.  
  
Shifting slightly she glanced at the clock and groaned, she couldn't really  
leave the gang for another 30 minutes with out Buffy demanding to know where  
she was going. Glancing back down at her book she spotted her mood ring, the  
one Spike had got her as a joke. It was dark blue signifying happiness.  
  
Raising the lollypop to her lips she sneaked a peek at Spike under her  
lashes and purposely swirled her tongue slowly around it and giggled as  
another muffled groan reached her ears.  
  
Spike clutched the cushion between both hands and wished that he could pull  
a Lurch from the Addams family. He knew Willow could see exactly what she  
was doing to him and that she was enjoying it too. Little minx. He couldn't  
wait till he could leave with out the bloody slayer complaining. He'd go  
first and then a few minutes later Willow would follow. The night got very  
busy after that.  
  
The quietness surrounding the lounge was broken by the sound of something  
breaking and Buffy swearing as she dropped the fifth coffee mug in a week.  
Finales were coming up and she'd developed quite the addiction to coffee.  
The door banged open and Xander strolled in followed by Anya who was  
complaining loudly. Xander looked like hell and Spike almost felt pity for  
him but not quite, it was his own fault. He'd decided to take up  
Ballroom dancing lessons.  
  
The quiet returned and Willow continued swirling the lollypop and licking  
her pert little lips with that pink tongue. Spike could feel his eyes  
rolling back into his head and knew that he had to get out of there before  
he took Willow on the floor in front of everyone. Not that he'd mind  
shocking the slayer but he didn't really want to fit into a dustbuster at  
the moment, you can't really do much if you're clogging up a filter. Sitting  
up he grabbed his duster, winked at Willow and yelled,  
  
"Slayer, I'm going now."  
  
Willow grinned lazily and stared at the clock, only five more minutes  
before she could join him outside.The minutes ticked by, each one so slow it  
felt like forever but finally she was free to go. Jumping off the armchair  
she stuck her head around the door,  
  
"Buff? I'm heading back to the dorm now, I'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah, see you later." came the muffled reply.  
  
Stepping outside the door Willow glanced down the road before setting off  
toward the dorm. Spike snuck up behind her and pushed her against the  
nearest wall, pinning her arms to her side before proceeding to kiss her  
senseless. Pulling back he whispered,  
  
"Call this revenge for what you just put me though, minx."  
  
Willow smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist,  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Spike did just that.  
  
______________________  
  
Challenge was to use 5 of ten things - the ones I used have ** after them.  
  
  
  
- a Mood Ring **  
- someone eating sushi  
- someone doing a striptease  
- An appearance by the Mayor  
- an unconventional relationship ** - even though I normally write W/S  
- a kangaroo  
- time travel  
- Addams Family reference **  
- someone taking ballroom dance lessons **  
- someone addicted to coffee**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
